1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of energy extraction, and more particularly in the field of energy extraction wherein the energy stored in hot brine or other liquid within the Earth is used to create power on the surface of the Earth.
The invention is more particularly in the field of such energy extraction and utilization of the stored energy wherein the hot liquid within the Earth is caused to vaporize and pass through the well casings of several wells of a group of wells, to an energy extracting device on the surface of the Earth, with the condensate resulting therefrom, being passed to one or more adjacent wells of the group with provision being provided for alternately receiving the steam and disposing of the condensate from different wells and into different wells in a cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known, that there are pools of extremely hot liquids beneath the surface of the Earth. Generally, these pools of liquid are in the form of brine, at a considerable depth, and it has been heretofore known to pump such hot brine to the surface and utilize the hot brine for running turbines or other such devices in order to create power on the surface of the Earth. After the initial extraction of power from the hot brine, it is customary to return the same to the brine pool through an appropriate conduit or the like. One such system is illustrated in my co-pending U.S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 466,870, filed May 6, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,174.
It is also known to utilize steam, eminating from a well or the like, in an energy extraction device allowing condensate to return through the same well, or in some adjacent area or to have it otherwise utilized.
In the particular invention disclosed in this patent application, several wells of a group of wells are used for the source of steam, with one or more wells in turn used for the receipt and disposition of the condensate, with reversible arrangements provided wherein every well in the group, will, at one time or another, in a regular cycle, become the source of steam for the major portion of the time and will receive the condensate for a minor portion of the time. This is unknown and unique.